


Reassurance

by writingformadderton



Series: Madderton Baby [3]
Category: Rocketman (2019)
Genre: Adopted Child, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Insecurity, M/M, Parenthood, Sleepy Cuddles, baby girl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:35:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23756977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingformadderton/pseuds/writingformadderton
Summary: Handling a job and being there for your baby at the same time isn’t easy. Something that Taron realizes more and more, which upsets him. Luckily he has his calm husband by his side, assuring him that he’s doing fine. They spend a lovely afternoon with their baby daughter and some alone time.
Relationships: Taron Egerton/Richard Madden
Series: Madderton Baby [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698250
Kudos: 13





	Reassurance

When Taron comes back home this evening and opens the door, he can hear his daughter starting to cry. “Ugh god, no.” he presses out and closes the door behind him quietly.

Richard steps out of the kitchen and presses a short quick kiss on his cheek before stepping into the living room.

Taron steps into the doorframe and watches his husband leaning down to their daughter and fondling over her cheek shortly.

Rich grabs a little blanket, puts it over his shoulder and lifts up his crying daughter. Emilia is lying on his arm now while he fondles over her head calmingly with his free hand. He sits down and rocks her a bit trying to make her calm enough to stop crying. “Hey, honey, everything is alright. You’re gonna get your food soon.” Rich promises and looks into the little face of his baby daughter, her cheeks covered in tears and her little face slightly red.

T rubs his face and turns away walking upstairs. He really isn’t in the mood for her crying today, so he closes the door to his bedroom and falls onto the bed. Staring up at the ceiling he listens to his daughter’s cries slow down, and finally being quiet again.

Richard sits down on the sofa again with his daughter and her bottle of milk. He watches her adoringly as she wraps her tiny hands around the bottle and starts sucking to get the milk out. She looks up to him with her beautiful round blue eyes and watches him curiously. Having Emilia around him, Richard finally understands what effect his own blue eyes have on Taron.

He thinks back at how exhausted Taron looked, and it was only 12 o’clock. It must have been a tough day. It wasn’t Taron’s usual manner to go upstairs without greeting their baby girl. He loved the little one and always took his time to play with his five months old.

When Emilia is done he walks her upstairs, and lies her down in her crib, that he put into the hallway so he would hear her when he’s working. “Try to sleep darling, gotta look after your daddy.” Rich whispers and bops her nose softly before fondling over her head. “I love you, angel face.” he says and kisses her cheek making her giggle.  
Richard opens the bedroom door and sees Taron lying flat on the bed still in his jeans and shirt staring up at the ceiling. “I’m sorry, had to feed Emmy.”

“s'fine.” T mumbles and doesn’t react in any other way.

Richard watches him observantly and closes the door behind him now. “You’re alright?”

“Sure.” Taron mumbles.

Rich shakes his head slightly and walks over to him. “You’re lying in bed, fully dressed, didn’t say hi to Emmy and staring at the ceiling.” he sits down on the edge of the bed and fondles over his stomach. “And you didn’t even ask what we’re gonna eat today. Which is strange for you, my little foodie.” Taron remains silent, stubborn, but is biting on his lower lip now. “You don’t have to tell me what’s bothering you, I just wanna make sure that you’re okay. You don’t have to be feeling good all the time, love.”

T swallows and presses his lips together now, his eyes getting a watery shimmer. “I feel like shit. And I’m a disappointment and I know that.” he suddenly says and takes a shuddery breath.

“What?” Richard looks at him utterly confused. “Who told you you’re a disappointment?”

“No one, not directly. Jus’ feel like it.” he says lowly.

Taron had had a difficult day, so it must be hard to talk today, and Richard knows he has to be careful about his words. Whenever his husband truly opens up, it could happen very quickly, and then he’d remain completely silent. “What makes you feel like that?” Richard asks and lies down next to him, turning his head towards him. He knows fitting into Taron’s comfort zone now was important.

“Literally everything.” he says and shrugs his shoulders turning towards him. “Do you think I’m a disappointment? Be honest, please.”

“Is there a reason why I should think that?” he asks back and raises his eyebrows slightly.

Taron looks back at the ceiling again and starts playing with his hands. He looks like he’s caught up in thoughts and Richard decides to give him some time. “Yes, there is.”

“Like what?” Rich asks curiously. He wants to find out if he made him feel like that in any way.

“Dunno.” Taron shrugs and turns his head back towards him. “I just feel like it, for many different reasons.”

Richard turns towards him fully. “If you would tell me what’s going on in your mind, I could try to help you.”

“See? Another reason, I need help.” Taron grunts and turns to face him as well.

“I’d be disappointed if you didn’t, because that would make me feel very dumb for frequently needing your help.” Rich says and chuckles softly when he sees the slight smirk on Taron’s lips. “I don’t know what makes you think that, but you’re not a disappointment in my eyes, bub.” he grabs his hand and interlocks their fingers. “And if I ever give you that feeling-.” Richard searches his look. “Please, tell me.” he speaks firmly and squeezes his hand shortly when Taron nods agreeing.

“It’s just a lot going through my mind at the moment and it would take way too long to tell you everything.” he explains and looks deep into his man’s blue eyes that watch him warmly with a hint of worry.

“I have time.”

Taron sits up and breathes out the air through his mouth loudly. He rubs his face a bit and bites on his lower lip. “Okay, so- I mean I told you about the role I’m working at the moment. Whenever I’m there I mess up things because I keep on thinking about Emilia and you back at home. But whenever I’m home I can’t get my thoughts away from set, and that’s annoying because I wanna get my work done well and enjoy my life here. I know it sounds stupid.”

Richards sits up as well and shakes his head. “It doesn’t. We’ll find a way to fix that.”

“And over this last few days, six different people told me more or less nicely to move my ass back home and stay with my daughter.” Taron looks down at his lap now. “I told them I am taking a few steps back after that project but they didn’t care.”

“I’m sorry, love.” Rich says and watches him carefully. This wasn’t only about Emilia.

“And I know I’m not staying at home full time, but I can’t. I just can’t.” T shakes his head and presses his lips together. “I swear she doesn’t cry often but when she does it drives me crazy. I could sit down next to her and cry with her.” he admits and sighs a bit. “Which sounds stupid coming out of my mouth, because I’m clearly a shitty parent, and I’m barely at home.” Taron’s eyes fill with tears now and he tries to hold them in.

“Hey, bub, you’re not a shitty parent.” Rich stops him calmly seeing the tears in his eyes.

Taron rubs his face and takes a deep breath. “Richard, I love that little girl so much and I wanna be a good father to her. I just don’t know how at the moment, I feel like I’m getting sick because of all the stress and I don’t wanna be mean to our baby.” he speaks concerned and bites back the tears.

“So it is about Emilia?” he asks slowly. “Do you regret having her?”

“No, never.” Taron says firmly and shakes his head furiously. “She’s our daughter now and she belongs to this family.”

“Well then it’s okay, Taron.” Richard states and T looks at him confused. “You are right, you’re completely overworked at the moment. That’s why Emilia’s crying is the last thing you need at the moment. And that’s okay and understandable, it really is annoying.” he says chuckling while taking his hand and searches his look. “If you would have said you regret adopting her, then it would have been a problem. But we can work on the rest. And I’m saying we because I wanna support you, not because you’re too weak, dumb or whatever to handle it on your own.”

Taron rubs his face and nods slowly. “I’m just a bit tired and my back hurts like shit from the stunt I messed up yesterday. And not being there for her makes me frustrated.” he looks at Richard tiredly. “I’m sorry for putting it all on you.”

Rich just shakes his head signaling him to stop apologizing. “About that with Emilia; You can still be here for her after work. Even if it’s just holding her a bit, or singing her to sleep. Feed her a bottle and she’s happy.”

T chuckles a bit and looks at him proudly. “It looks so easy when you’re with her.”

“It isn’t, but I know you can do it.” Richard states and pats on his lap.

T crawls over to him and sits down on it leaning against him. “I don’t wanna mess it up, I love her so much.”

Richard presses a kiss on his temple and rubs his arms. “You’ll be brilliant, T.” he cuddles him firmly and makes him giggle happily. “I am so so proud of you, bub.”

“Huh?” T asks confused and turns around a bit in his embrace.

“You are trying your best and that is all that counts. And don’t listen to those idiots on set, love.” he says and looks at T who turned his head towards him now smiling. “You’re so cute sometimes.” Rich breathes out and places kisses on Taron’s dimples and bops his nose while T’s blueish-green eyes start shining full of joy.

“If you knew how much I love you.” Taron whispers and plays with Richards grey streak. He places a soft kiss onto his husband’s lips and smiles happily. Suddenly Emilia starts crying and T pulls back with a soft groan. “I’ll go and get her.” he says and jumps off the bed.

T goes outside in the hallway and leans down to his daughter fondling over her cheek. “Let’s get you out of here, huh? Wanna come to your dads for a bit?” Taron strokes her belly shortly before leaning down to pick her up. “Come here, sweetie.” he says and lifts her up carefully. The little girl tries to grip his shirt as he leans her against his chest to carry her into the bedroom. “Shh, it’s okay, no need to cry. You have my attention already now.” Taron tells her and rocks her a bit walking over to Rich. The little girl stops, now being in the arms of her father.

Richard pulls the blanket aside and puts the pillows up against the headboard so Taron can sit down with their baby. He watches his husband sitting down carefully, securing Emilia’s head.

Taron sits her onto his lap, bracing her a bit and smirks down at her. Emilia bounces on his lap and starts babbling happily. T chuckles and listens to the adorable sounds his sweet daughter is making. “So, was dad behaving well today?” he asks her when she stops and she babbles something back. “She said no.” T says and looks at Rich with a grin.

“Dork.” Richard laughs and watches them adoringly.

Taron lifts her up higher and gives her a kiss on the cheek. “Who’s my beautiful baby girl?” he asks in a silly voice and bops her nose with his own. She wrinkles her nose a bit and giggles. Taron turns her around in his arms so she is facing Richard and lifts her up again. “Now we’re gonna fly to dad.” he says and brings her closer to Richard who makes a silly face at his giggling daughter. As soon as she is close to him, her tiny fingers wrap around a strand of Richard’s hair.

“Easy, little one.” Rich hisses when she pulls at one of his curls firmly. He grabs his daughter so Taron can use both hands to get hers away from his hair. “Thanks, love.”

Taron sits down and Richard takes his daughter on his lap now. He leans down to Emilia and hides his face behind his hands. “Boo!” he says loudly and removes his hands quickly. Her blue eyes light up and she giggles excited while bouncing on Richards lap. Taron continues playing the game with her for another few minutes before Richard lies her down on her stomach.

The little one pushes herself up on her elbows and looks around. T gives her his finger to play with and she grabs it and sticks it into her tiny mouth.

Richard watches Taron closely and sees that he looks more relaxed. It is good to see the pure joy in his eyes back and the beautiful smile on his face. The Scottish reaches out for Taron’s hand and fondles over it softly.

T looks up and interlocks their fingers, brings their hands up to his mouth and presses a kiss on Richards knuckles. Rich sits down next to him and Taron leans his head on his shoulder.

“No need to be nervous about treating her right. You’re a natural.” Rich says and T looks up at him smiling softly. He kisses him lovingly and fondles through his fluffy hair.

When Emilia turns on her back she looks up at them with her big blue eyes and Taron feels happiness filling his heart. She yawns and looks at them sleepily. T picks her up and brings her into the bed, that’s still standing outside. He turns on the Babyphone after lying her down and caresses her cheek shortly, watching her closing her eyes already.

T closes the bedroom door and turns on their part of the Babyphone. He puts it on the bedside table when he feels Richard wrapping his arms around him from behind. Taron leans back into his embrace and closes his eyes, breathing in the cologne of his spouse.

Richard walks them to the armchair and sits down pulling him on his lap. “Sit a bit more in the front.” he tells him and T slides down towards his knees. Rich lifts Taron’s shirt a bit and starts stroking over his lower back firmly. He presses down on from time to time until Taron lets out a loud moan, now he found his aching spot.

Taron leans forward a bit and braces himself on his knees. Richard’s firm touch on his lower back is exactly what he needs for the stupid pain.  
Richard continues and T whimpers from time to time. He leans forward and places soft kisses on the back of his neck. Suddenly Taron tenses and swears under his breath making Rich chuckle softly. “Here?” he asks and presses down on that spot again getting the same reaction.

T nods moaning a bit and presses his eyes closed. Seems like Rich found the most painful muscle. His spouse continues massaging him until it doesn’t hurt as much. He turns sideward in his lap and kisses him lovingly. “Thank you.” he whispers and leans against him. “How can I make it up to you?”

Rich just places a kiss on his hair and wraps his arms around him. “Seeing you smile again is all I need.”

Taron falls asleep in his arms, exhausted from this stressful day. Richard leans back and closes his eyes to relax a bit, but doesn’t fall asleep. He takes the chances for a nap whenever Emmy is sleeping and he feels like he needs it.

It doesn’t take long and T starts squirming in his arms a bit. Richard looks down at him and sees the worried expression in his face. Taron had a lot of nightmares at the moment, his bad days creeped into his dreams. Rich starts fondling over his hair, knowing that calms him in his sleep most of the time.

T jumps up and crashes his head against Richards chin making them both moan. “Rich?” he asks panicked.

“I’m here.” Richard says and contorts his face a bit. “Nightmare?” Taron nods and looks down on his lap wrapping his arms around himself while taking deep breaths. “It was just a bad dream, it’s okay.” he calms him and wraps his arms around him carefully as Taron sinks against him shivering a bit. “I’ve got you, bub.” he promises and rubs his arm smoothly.

Taron curls up in his lap and cuddles against him sighing. They remain silent a bit enjoying each other’s presence and understanding for each other. Their daughter starts whining, waking up again and longing them near. T gets up and lifts her up, carrying her to Richard. He sits down on his lap again and sits Emilia on his own.  
But the little girl wants to cuddle and reaches her arms out for Taron. T smiles softly and leans against Richard fully now as he lies her down on his chest. He starts humming a melody and looks down at his daughter who watches him curiously, enjoying it.

Richard smiles happily at his little family and fondles over Taron’s arm while his other hand interlocks with Tarons which rests on her back. Rich watches T and Emilia close their eyes again, and relaxes into the chair. He listens to their calm and regular breathing and reaches out for the blanket lying on a table next to him. Richard covers himself and Taron up to Emilia’s feet, who doesn’t need a blanket most of the time. “I will always protect you two.” he whispers and plants a kiss on Taron’s hair, fondles over the back of his daughter’s head and leans back, closing his eyes as well.


End file.
